startrekfrontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once More Unto The Breach Part 2
It's been 11 months since the Iwo Jima found itself stranded in the Zenas Expanse, in that time, the "Hero" of the universe has never made a second thought as to who his friends and enemies were, until today. The Veil is opening, and the end is now in sight. All Peirce needs to do now, is prepare for the unexpected ending on this long, strenuous journey. Episode Summary After their abortive first attempt to retake the Normandy the crew of the Avenger are finally ready to make another attempt. Relocating the ship, this time undefended by the Prae'trians, Peirce attempts to establish contact with the vessel and use his authorisation codes to deactivate its defences. Unfortunately, his efforts are stymied when the crew pick up multiple Prae'trian warp signals converging on their position as well as a single Federation one - the Iwo Jima. The Iwo Jima hails the Avenger revealing an older Walter Peirce in command. The elder Peirce reveals he was behind the rise of the Prae'trian and demands that the younger Peirce give him full control of the Normandy as he cannot do it himself due to the replacement of his arm with one of Borg design leaving him unable to activate the requisite thumbprint scanner. While the elder Peirce is speaking the fleet's Borg allies break formation and head over to join with the Prae'trian vessels and he offers to show mercy to the crew if his younger self surrendered. Nonplussed, the younger Peirce uses the still open link to the Normandy to order the Suulurain vessel to overload its engines taking out the majority of the Prae'trian fleet in a cataclysmic explosion and creating a subspace corridor. The Avenger tries to make a break for the corridor but is caught in a Borg tractor beam but the crew are able to use a polaron pulse to break free and ride the wave of the Normandy's explosion into the subspace portal. Pursued by the Prae'trian forces the crew attempt to close the portal behind them, culminating in Peirce piloting a shuttle filled with the Avenger's remaining torpedoes into the breach before being transported out at the last second by Dave Rogers. The explosion successfully closes the portal but has the unexpected side effect of generating a wormhole which carries the now crippled Avenger to the very edge of the Zenas expanse, at almost exactly the same coordinates the ship first entered. As the crew take stock they detect multiple new warp signatures heading for them including Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian ships. From the lead Federation vessel, General Benjamin Potter hails the Avenger informing the crew that Peirce is under arrest under General Code 336. As Peirce is about to refuse to go quietly, a hooded figure steps out from behind the general - the older Walter Peirce. The even more elderly Peirce reveals he didn't die in the explosion of the Normandy and was instead thrown backwards in time and through space where he began his plans again. The younger Peirce informs his older self that he intends to place the latter under arrest for warcrimes and is met with ridicule the elder Peirce. The elder Peirce reveals that he was responsible for the entire series of events leading up to the crew's present predicament, including ensuring Peirce escaped from his trial, that it was the Iwo Jima which was assigned to hunt down Peirce and the reason every member of the crew had been assigned to that mission. He also reveals that the Normandy wasn't destroyed in the explosion instead jumping back in time and that he needs the younger Peirce to divine its location. The older Peirce orders Potter to prepare boarding parties to take the Avenger and when the general refuses, protesting how he is being forced to act due to unspecified threats, vaporises him with a disruptor. While this is occurring the Avenger receives a text transmission from the Klingon fleet revealing it is being led by General Klaw. As the elder Peirce order his fleet to surround and take the Avenger the Klingon and Cardassian ships move, forming a defensive barrier around the battered vessel. In addition, the Starfleet ships refuse to fire on the Avenger and the crew of Potter's ship drag away the elder Peirce for the murder of the General. _____ Sometime later at Starfleet headquarters the federation members of Peirce's crew are called before a tribunal headed by Nancy Turton. Turton reveals that contrary to the crew's perceptions they had infact been in the Zenas expanse for approximately 6 years rather than the 12 months they had believed. Taking into account the recent arrest of the elder Peirce and the new evidence that had come to light the tribunal orders all charges against the younger man dropped and reinstates him at his former rank. In addition the tribunal drops all remaining charges against General Klaw and offers him back his old postion, although the Klingon refuses the latter request. Finally in light of Benjamin Potter's death Starfleet is in need of a new commanding officer for Strategic Operations and so Peirce is appointed to the position in the interim. In his first act as Chief of Strategic Operations Walter Peirce founds the 'Zenas Defence Project' and offers the remaining crew of the Avenger new positions giving them the span of their length shore leaves to make a decision on whether to join him. Of the crew, Tamara Stewart is eager to continue working with Peirce, Adria Thomas is considering resigning her commission to spend more time with her family and Erin Montgomery needs time to come to terms with the fact her father has been missing presumed dead in the 6 years she has been away. However everyone agrees to meet up after their 4 weeks of shore leave with their decisions made. As the crew depart one by one Peirce reflects that he is finally 'home' even though it no longer really feels like it. Instead he looks up into the night sky staring out into the vast expanse and smiles. Memorable Quotes "The time has come, my friends, to begin our final journey. To leave behind this alien place and find our path home. Through adversity, through blood we have shown our colors... and have fought our way to this point. Now - we make our names in History.... this is our time" Walter Robert Peirce, just before the battle of Septimus 3 "Sarge, if you are who you say you are you should know my next move...and all I have to say to you now is...Adios Mother F---" Walter Peirce, confronting his elder self "Just like old times, eh?" Dave Rogers on the prospect of yet another potentially suicidal undertaking "(Over the interanl comms)Mr. Rogers...What just happened?" "Dave... I could Kiss you, but I won't" "You want to do the honours?" (Peirce walks in behind Tamara as she's still on the comms) "Status?" "Cheeky son of a..." Tamara Stewart, Walter Peirce and Dave Rogers "I AM THE FEDERATION! I am the reason you're not in a cell right now... I am the reason the Iwo Jima went looking for you. I am the Reason Sanzo didn't throw you in the Brig... and trusted you to his death. I am the reason every member of your crew are on that bridge... I placed the Pawns... perfectly, so that I could get the King." The Hooded Man "General... if one man sets foot on this ship...My crew will fight to the death to defend it" "Im not lowering shields sir. I serve this ship as any other ship I would serve on..." "He didn't put me here, Boss... it my decision... I have no intention of changing my mind and- Oh...!" (Potter is vaporised by the Hooded man) "Hard to find loyal men at your age, huh??" Walter Peirce, Erin Montgomery, Tamara Stewart and Walter Peirce again. "What the hell happened? " "Oh just everything conceivable Adria. We blew up the Normandy, but not really. We met an older version of Peirce, but he went back in time." "Wow" "We're back in the Alpha Quadrant, hopefully.General Potter is dead. Older Peirce Mk. II was just arrested and turned out to be the mastermind behind everything." "That's what I get for fixing a deflector in combat..." Tamara Stewart bring Adria Thomas up to speed. "You have been quite the headache. Shame though, you have missed all the beurocratic fun. Oh, and a War." Nancy Turton "Think about everything we've seen and done and whether or not you can go back from that." "Think about the type of people we became." " What? Heroes?" "I certainly didn't feel like a hero" (Walter Perice enters) "Neither do I" "Having the Iwo Jima, given to me and taken away.The way I felt towards the sergeant. I don't want to be that person, not anymore." "Well it appears that I'm the only one feeling good about this...as usual." Tamara Stewart, Adria Thomas and Walter Peirce "I've never told anyon this, except my wife. But, you managed to give me a strength, and a courage I've never felt before. You're the closet things I have to family now and although we may not always get along we still care, and respect each other" Walter Peirce "I never did get to thank you." "For what?" " You did it. Brought us home." "I make good on my promises" "Well I can't speak for all three of YOU...But I'd say you do." Tamara Stewart and Walter Peirce Featuring *Walter Peirce - Klaw *Tamara Stewart - Grizz *Adria Thomas - Jantrix *Erin Montgomery - Trevor *James Brooklaw - Criminula *David Rogers - Talus Roben Guest starring *Major General Benjamin Potter - Klaw *General Klaw - Grizz *Rear Admiral Nancy Turton - Jantrix *Councillor Mark Kasteen -Criminula Category:Episodes